Fugitives
Fugitives is an online series by Climperoonie about modern day magic-users on the run from the law. Episodes 1x01 - Pilot The episode opens with Jake and Dan entering an old hall. Inside, Jake calls out for someone named Samson. There is a noise from behind a door, and Dan uses telekinesis to open it, revealing Samson, who turns into black smoke and barrels toward the pair. The episode then flashes back to two hours previously, where Jake and Dan are on the run. Jake gets a text from Samson, and the narrative then goes back to present. Jake and Dan flee into the hall, where Samson knocks Dan unconscious and proceeds to duel Jake, who is revealed to be electrokinetic. Samson gains the upperhand, but Dan stops him from killing Jake, and Samson disappears. The two then leave, with Dan complaining of a headache. 1x02 - Run The episode opens with a mysterious girl using energy orbs to kill a 'seeker' in the woods. She then crosses paths with Jake and Dan. After a conversation, they are interrupted by Samson. Samson turns into smoke again and divides the group up. Jake and the Girl then discover that Dan is missing. 1x03 - Capture Jake questions the Girl on her extensive knowledge of their powers, but she reveals nothing. Dan is revealed to have been captured by Samson, and is interrogated. Jake and the Girl decide to go after Samson. Samson reveals to Dan that he has a bomb, and that the reason Samson has become evil is he was corrupted by his powers, something that is now happening to Dan. 1x04 - Corrupt Jake and the Girl decide that Jake is going to go after Dan while the Girl distracts Samson. Dan, meanwhile, wakes up and discovers Samson gone. He uses telekinesis to escape, but on the way convulses and almost collapses in pain. Samson returns to discover Dan gone and leaves in a fit of rage. The Girl gives Jake a small book that is the source of her knowledge, before leaving. On the way, she is attacked and killed by Samson. Jake discovers telekinesis is a corruptible power, and goes to find Dan. Everyone rendevous on a street, with Samson and Jake on opposite sides watching Dan in the center. Dan kills a bystander, succumbing to his anger, and flees. 1x05 - Redemption Jake attacks Samson, and questions him as to where the Girl is. Samson laughs and states that he killed her, before knocking Jake down. He attempts to talk Samson round, and it ends up causing him to expel his powers. He collapses to the floor, dead. Jake runs over and resurrects him with electricity, with the unintended side-effect of Samson now having the same powers as Jake. 1x06 - Loss Jake and Samson track down Dan. After a stand off, Dan throws a truck at the two and flees back to the old hall. Jake and Samson follow, and Dan incapacitates Samson. He is about to kill Jake when Samson prevents him. Dan flees upstairs. There, he throws a table at Jake, but is severely injured by Samson after making a derogatory term about him. Jake once again attempts to talk Dan round, but Dan reveals Samson's bomb, which he activates. Samson and Jake then escape the hall, which promptly explodes with Dan still inside. History Back when Climperoonie first started his account, he created a few films which were never uploaded. One of these was about a duel between a 'Seeker', who had electricity powers, and an 'Outlaw', who had energy orbs. The movie concept was still bounced around from time to time, with another cancelled series named 'Superhuman' about two boys named Jake and Dan whom had electricity and fire powers, respectively. Eventually, the concept was knocked into place when the idea was lended to a friend of Climperoonie, whom ended up not using it, too. This ended up spurring Climperoonie into action, and the series was scripted, filmed and released over a period of two and a half months.